


NSFW Drabbles: Voltron

by AutisticWriter



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Trans Coran (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of triple drabbles, written as part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW).





	1. Public Place (Alfor/Coran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public place

Alfor is aroused. Coran has known his lover long enough to know this. He can tell from his expression and the way he sits that he is uncomfortably aroused. And, thankfully, Coran knows a way to help. That’s one of the perks of your Royal Advisor also being your lover.

So when there is a dip in conversation at the diplomatic meeting at the Castle, Coran goes over to him.

“Would you like some… help, Your Highness?” he says with his best flirty smile.

Alfor gives Coran a brief but flirtatious smile. “I think I might. Would you… like to come with me?”

Coran grins, knowing what’s going to happen. “Of course.”

And so Alfor leads him though the Castle to an empty side room. He doesn’t lock the door. Coran knows this well; they love to have sex like this, keeping quiet so no one hears them, whilst knowing that someone might walk in any minute.

Alfor shrugs his trousers down to his knees, exposing his erection. Coran feels throbbing between his legs. He also pulls his trouser down, putting his packer on the floor.

“Are you ready?”

Coran grins. “You know I am.”

And Alfor pushes his back against the wall, and kisses Coran as he enters him. He thrusts and Coran moans into his mouth. Alfor thrusts as fast as he can and they both muffle their moans into each other’s shoulders. He pushes into Coran and he rocks his hips, riding the movement as his bare arse slaps against the cold wall.

And when they both climax a few seconds apart, Alfor pulls out and they put their clothes back on. Only seconds after they finished having sex, everything is back to normal. Well, except for the blush in Coran’s cheeks and Alfor’s beautifully messy hair.


	2. Lazy Morning Sex (Alfor/Coran/Allura’s Mother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: morning lazy sex.

When Queen Luna of Altea awakes to an erection poking her in the back, she knows it is going to be a wonderful morning. King Alfor is behind her, so he must be the one. Opening her eyes, she sees an awake Coran smiling at her. Coran is their Royal Advisor but also their lover, and shares everything with the King and Queen.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” he whispers.

“Morning,” she says. “Have you also noticed Alfor’s predicament?”

Coran nods. “I certainly have. But while we wait for him to wake up, would you like to do something on our own?”

Instead of answering, Luna shrugs her nightdress up to her hips, exposing herself. Coran blushes as red as his moustache.

“Does that answer your question?” she says.

He nods again. “Y-Yes.”

And even though she’s so tired and he is too, they lie beside each other and start to kiss. Neither of them can be bothered to reach for the strap-on, so they settle with just heavy kissing and roaming hands. Coran slips a hand up her nightdress and fondles her breasts, and Luna stifles a yawn as trails her fingers down… down… down and slips two inside Coran.

“Quiznak!” Coran gasps, and that is what awakes Alfor.

He rolls over, blinking blearily and fighting back a yawn. He looks at them, and his tired eyes widen. “What’s going on here?”

“Just some early morning sexual activity,” Luna says, and Coran giggles.

Alfor smiles. He looks exhausted, but he removes his pants, exposing his erection. “Would I be able to join in?”

And when Luna nods, he shuffles so he’s pressed against her back, and shifts his hips to enter her. She gasps as he starts to thrust, and Coran kisses her breasts and…

It’s definitely a good morning.


	3. Sweet and Passionate (Keith/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sweet and passionate

Sex is different for different people. Some like rough sex. Some like kinky sex. And some like slow, soft, vanilla sex. And Keith and Shiro are definitely the latter.

Whenever they have sex, it is slow and passionate, emotional as well as sexual. And Keith loves fucking Shiro so much.

One evening, Keith crawls into bed beside Shiro, cuddling his boyfriend from behind. He’s hard in his pants, and he knows Shiro will feel this against his back.

Sure enough, Shiro turns and smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s lips.

“Do you want to…?”

Keith smiles. “Course I do. What about you?” He kisses Shiro, long and lingering, tasting his mouth. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “Let’s do it. What do you fancy tonight?”

Keith hesitates, his groin throbbing. “You decide.”

As Shiro takes his turn to hesitate, Keith rubs a hand against his crotch, needing a release. He moans slightly and Shiro smiles.

“Oral?”

Keith imagines Shiro’s lips around him and nearly comes in his pants. “Awesome.”

They kiss again, and, as they kiss, they begin to undress each other. Keith carefully undoes Shiro’s shirt and slips it off, running his hands across Shiro’s toned abs. when Shiro does the same, he kisses both of Keith’s erect nipples.

And then Keith lies back on the bed. Shiro pulls Keith’s underpants down to his knees and, as he smiles at Keith, bends down and takes Keith in his mouth.

Keith moans, lost in the sensation of Shiro’s lips and tongue licking and moving and… he lets his eyes closed, his hands fluttering against the bed sheets.

Shiro is slow and careful, exploring Keith with his mouth. And when Keith finally comes, he whispers, “I love you so much.”

Shiro smiles, pulling his own pants down. “I love you too.”


	4. Rough Sex (Honerva/Zarkon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rough, biting, scratch

Honerva may seem like a meek, quiet woman who devotes her life to science. But she has a more… wild side. In fact, she is known by her husband, Zarkon, as a woman who loves to have very rough sex.

They have sex a lot, both of them naturally very sexually driven people. And she loves sex with Zarkon. Their favourite place is their large bed, but they are known to have sex all over the place. In fact, one of her guilty pleasures is to fuck in closets or side rooms, biting down on Zarkon’s shoulder to keep from crying out and alerting others to where they are.

One night, like most nights, Honerva rolls over in bed and hugs her husband from behind. And her voice is a tantalising whisper as she leans to his ear and whispers, “Would you like to fuck me?”

And Zarkon turns his head and looks at her with hunger in his eyes, before smiling darkly. “I would love to.”

So she rips off her bedclothes and underwear, watching Zarkon do the same. She stares at his wonderfully huge, toned body, and shivers with arousal. When he is naked, he turns and kisses her hard, biting her lip. She moans and jerks her hips, pushing him away.

“Fuck me,” she hisses, spreading her legs. “Fuck me into the mattress, my husband. Fuck me so hard I have marks tomorrow.”

He doesn’t have to be asked twice. Zarkon kneels in front of her and pushes into her, and starts thrusting hard. Honerva moans and digs her sharp nails into his back, scratching his thick skin.

He fucks her harder she cries out, and he leans down and bites her shoulder, hard. And she bucks her hips up and groans, wanting this to last forever.


	5. Something New (Coran/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying new position

Shiro loves to see his partner, whoever they are, eat. And when they binge eat, eating until their stomach starts to bulge, and they sit there rubbing their stomach, he almost always gets an erection. He just loves watching people stuff themselves, especially when the person is his own partner and he knows he’ll get to fuck them later. It’s such a turn on.

So now he’s dating Coran, Shiro has invited him into the weird world of stuffing. And Coran quite likes it. But tonight, he wants to try something different.

Coran sits beside him on Shiro’s bed, both of them down to their underwear, drinking a big milkshake. But as he watches his partner start to stuff himself, he has an idea.

“Hey, Coran, can we try something different?” he asks.

Coran looks at him. “What do you have in mind, Number One?”

“Well…” he blushes. “Can I fuck you while you eat?”

Coran goes red too. “Um… Well… It’s worth a try.”

Shiro grins. “Okay, then! You just stay put and eat, and I’ll sort everything out.”

Bemused, Coran finishes his milkshake and starts eating food goo. He watches Shiro grab the lube and pulls his underpants off. He helps Coran take his off, and, kneeling in front of Coran, gets him prop his legs against his shoulders. Coran has to shuffle to get comfy, and finds his hips right up in the air.

Shiro smiles and then starts to prepare Coran, watching him eat the food goo. Then he slicks himself with lube, moves forwards, and grins.

“Ready?” he asks.

Coran swallows, nodding. “Ready.”

And Shiro enters him. And Coran gasps, shoving more goo into his mouth.

“Quiznak,” he mumbles through his mouthful.

Shiro groans as he starts thrusting. “Fuck.”

This was a fucking amazing idea.


	6. With Toys (Matt Holt/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: with toys

“Seriously?” Shiro says, looking at the object in Matt’s hand. “When I asked you to get us a sex toy, I never thought you’d get a vibrator.”

Matt raises his eyebrows. “Well, I’m sorry for getting you the wrong sex toy. I didn’t know what to get. It was so awkward in that sex shop, Shiro. There was all sorts of stuff I’ve never even heard of. So I just stuck with something I know, and got that. Don’t worry, it’s one for… anal. What’s wrong with it?”

Shiro shrugs, and he smiles. “Nothing, really. It’s just… well, last time I tried to use one, it felt so weird. It kind of put me off.”

Matt kisses him. “I see. But… it might be different now. And anyway, we can just use it on me, if you want.”

“Yeah, that’s an idea,” Shiro says, and he kisses him back. “Want to try it out later?”

Matt grins. “You know I do.”

 

* * *

 

That night, Matt takes the vibrator out as they lie in bed. He switches it on, and it starts vibrating in his hand. He looks at Shiro.

“Better use a lower setting, eh?” Shiro says, nudging him.

Matt laughs. “Yeah… Should we do this, then?”

Shiro smiles. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

They kiss, smashing their lips together as their hands roam. They pull each other’s clothes off, Matt almost pulling Shiro’s prosthetic off by accident. And then Matt is lying on his back and raising his hips, and Shiro is slicking the new vibrator with their favourite lube, and he’s carefully pushing it inside Matt and he groans at the sensation. And they make eye contact, before Shiro switches it on.

And the vibrations flood through him and he moans loudly, throwing his head back. This thing is amazing.


End file.
